Recent developments in information processing technology and communication technology and a spread of communication infrastructure have led to a diversification of payment methods for fees and costs. As a result, various methods as alternatives to payment by cash have been proposed and used.
Alternative cost payment methods to cash include credit cards which embody a so-called deferred payment style and prepaid cards which embody a so-called advance payment style.
With respect to payment at a gaming parlor such as a pachinko parlor, a casino, a betting booth at race events such as keirin or horse racing, various lottery stands, and a gaming arcade in which game machines are arranged (hereinafter simply referred to as a “gaming parlor”), the use of payment methods other than cash promises improved convenience for a user (gamer) as well as an improvement in earnings for the gaming parlor due to an increase in the utilization ratio of gaming machines.